


flowers in our eyes

by Kylakitty



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Attempt at a love story, Deer people, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Races, Other, i have no clue what im doing, people with horns, some DND races, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylakitty/pseuds/Kylakitty
Summary: At the biggest party of the small farming village, two young lovers meet.





	flowers in our eyes

The party wasn't necessarily noble. It was quite nice, but those attending were mostly humble, average folk. It was hosted by the Sylvans. They were higher class,but mostly for their history in ancient wars. Antigone, the matriarch if the family and a 600 year old Elven sage, would never let on to a stranger she was noble. Despite being deaf, she was homely and for a lack of a better term, an icon for the women of the town. She was like a grandmother to everyone, and every autumn the family held a party at their mansion at the edge of town.  
They never really invited anyone, but you would know if you were unwelcome. If you were obviously sketchy, there to get drunk, rude, you would end up leaving the celebration at some point; be it embarrassment, being dragged out, or just getting bored.  
Of course, the higher class fellows always took it seriously. They often conducted business and other major discussions at the party. Among these, include the discussions of courting. A humble party was always an expected start of a love story. Sometimes, things don't go as planned by the parents.

Easton Theodore Fawn seriously regretted his idea of going to the party. He wasn't exactly a people person. He wanted to crawl up in his bed and write instead. Writing was safe. Writing lets you fix mistakes. Talking on the other hand, wasn't so simple. He felt so awkward in his outfit. He wasn't normally formal, but his parents insisted he look his best, in the case he made first impressions with someone important.  
He wore a light blue collared shirt and sleek, black pants. He had some suspenders he considered wearing, but he was to look formal, not a nerdy farm boy. His sandy hair was styled to the side, like he saw in photos from his father’s party outfits. The hair wrapped around his antlers in places, a part he wish he could hide. His family was the only Corni in town. Tieflings sometimes passed through, but to have horns or antlers without any other characteristics was a Corni specific trait. He knew he would be stared at. In a moment of hesitation, he put his suspenders on anyway and made his way to the party.  
He entered the bright scene and immediately saw a corner to retreat to. Surprisingly, barely any guests sat near the fireplace. Ignoring the cheerful visitors and grand party decor, he sat in front of the blaze and pulled his notepad from his satchel.  
Poetry was the only thing on his mind. His thoughts were too scrambled for a structured writing, so he figured it would be the best way to clear his feelings.  
With soft music and loud chatter behind him, Easton puts a pen to the page.

Lilac Ceres Ingles had only visited the town a couple times in her life, specifically for this party. Her father, Alexander Ingles, was a rather wealthy businessman. Her family had generation after generation, passed on a meadery which had now been passed on to the oldest son, Augustus. Typically they came to the party to discuss deals or the catering they offer, but tonight was different.  
Lilac had just turned 18 after the last party. Her older sister Margot had just gotten married at age 20, later than their parents had planned. Augustus had been married when he was 18 to a lovely young man of the same age from a northern winery. Lilac’s mother repeatedly expressed her desire for her to find someone of high status at the next gathering. So, she dressed her up in her favorite dress; a soft purple A-line dress with a lace neck. She had her ebony hair pinned back with a purple ribbon.  
She had a couple bits of jewelry on, but most noticeable was the thin, silver rings on the points of her antlers. She was always proud of how tall they grew, almost as tall as her father without his. He had carved them off sometime in his younger days, and since has rarely let them extend past his hair. He was convinced being a Corni with large antlers was unprofessional, however he had a touch of fondness for his daughter's pride.  
Lilac stepped out of her family’s carriage, smiling at the brightly colored house before her. A couple drow children ran by, scoffed at by some men in elegant suits as they skittered into the lively celebration. She waved at her younger siblings while they clung to their mother, who was distracted by a family friend's conversation. Lilac ran on ahead, passing the stone fountain just to hop up on its edge. She felt like dancing already, despite not even entering the house yet. She gave her reflection a hopeful glance, and walked on ahead to the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Gambler by Fun  
> My first story so uhh give me advice if it sucks  
> I love these children so much  
> btw this is a prequel ish to my other ocs?? This b their parents' love story


End file.
